kingdomkeysfandomcom-20200214-history
Xehanort
É o principal antagonista da série de Kingodm Hearts, primeiramente, surge como um misterioso personagem que é aluno de Ansem The Wise (Ansem o Sábio), e que começa a estudar sobre a escuridão do coração, passando então pela identidade de seu mentor e acabar com seu universo na esperança de poder cada vez saber mais e mais. Ele teve de se sacrificar para poder ganhar a disputa, gerando um Nobodie e um Heartless. O Heartless, conhecido como Ansem é o principal vilão de Kingdom Hearts, e em Chain of Memories ele também é o antagonista principal. Já o Nobodie, denominado Xemnas, e foi classificado o membro líder de uma organização, a Organization XIII (Xemnas, Saïx, Xigbar, Xaldin,Luxord, Zexion,Demyx, Marluxia, Larxene, Xion, Roxas, Axel e Vexen). O nobodie tinha a intenção de criar um "Kingdom Hearts" não verdadeiro para poder obter seu coração de volta, junto aos outros membros da organização.Mas nada deu certo, pois Ansem destruiu o Kingodm Hearts falso que ele criou.Ansem, o heartless, aparece na forma de Riku, em seu interior, em Chain of Memories tomando seu corpo. Ansem usa de seus truques das trevas para se defender, mas Xemnas usa o vaco, as trevas, e usa também as Aerial Blades, tipo de lâminas vermelhas a lazer. História Depois de não estar satisfeito com suas explicações e estudos, sendo tão esforçado para saber sobre os enigmas e as trevas no coração, Xehanort decidiu se sacrificar para ter uma vitória gloriosa, gerando então, um heartless e um nobodie. Antes de ele ser apanhado por Ansem The Wise e antes de ele ter surgido em Radiant Garden, Xehanort não se lembrava de nada do que aconteceu antes de parar naquele lugar, tinha perdido suas memorias. Depois de gerar seu Heartless e seu Nobodie, xehanort se desintegra e se sacrifica, o heartless segue seu caminho como "Ansem das Trevas", e o Nobodie segue o seu como "Xemnas, O superior". Ambos tem objetivos não tão diferentes, Ansem obtem o corpo de Riku no primeiro Kingdom Hearts, e aparece nas Destiny Islands, Sora o enfrenta no final do primeiro jogo o derrotando, mas ele volta com força em Kingdom Hearts Chain of Memories, ele queria que o Kingdom Hearts virasse trevas e dele, sugaria todo o poder das trevas só para ele. __ Kingdom Hearts is Light! (Kingdom Hearts é luz!). Sora, batalhando com Ansem no final de Kingdom Hearts, o primeiro. Já Xemnas, cria um falso Kingodm Hearts, como citado, para poder obtér corações não só para ele, mas como para todos os membros da Organization XIII, que são nobodies e não dispoem de um coração, por isso, tanto o desejam. Xemnas também batalha com Sora, e na sua última batalha ele diz à Sora que luz e trevas são eternas, e os nobodies também devem ser eternos, mas Riku diz que ele está meio correto, luz e trevas são eternas, mas os nobodies não. Xemnas então solta uma garglahada e parte para o ataque de Sora e Riku, que o derrotam, e Xemnas some no vaco. Curiosidades *"Xehanort" sem a letra "X" é um anagrama com a palavra "No Heart", que significa "O Sem Coração". *"Xemnas" é um anagrama para o nome "Ansem". *Xehanort tem dois clones, só que cada um é de um certo tipo, um é heartless e o outro é nobodie, sendo que heartless e nobodies são inimigos. *Não a certeza sobre a ligação de Xehanort com o Mestre Xehanort, apesar de certas semelhanças. Category:Antagonistas